


Natural melody

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, They have a cat and its an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But it isn't winter now, it's supposed to be fall but it's honestly summer. Their backyard their only escape from sanity melting, scorching heat. The place where they dare to cuddle without the fear of a heat stroke. Even now they're fresh from an ice bath and in loose swimming trunks. Thick trees with their enormous branches spreading and covering the small piece of land, creating dream homes for a lot of birds. Unfortunately for Billy."





	Natural melody

**Author's Note:**

> Its a shit ship when you really think about it but wasn't in the mood to write angst.

All that they lacked was a little music. Some groove or that cheesy la vie en rose vinyl they'd gotten for christmas. It was meant half as a joke, half serious because they did actually play it. Again and again. 

That christmas night when they got home and danced to it (if you could even call it dancing, just drunk swaying and endless giggling), when Billy left for a week long trip with Max and left it playing for Steve to wake up to, when they got high and attempted to build a fort but ended up just on a mattress on the living room floor with dozens of pillows and countless other times.

Billy thought about it for a moment. It would take way too many extentions cords even from the shed and it would mean getting up which would disturb Steve. 'You win this time birds,' He felt like shaking his fist in the air as a sign that he'll be back. Annoying shits waking him up at ass o'clock and flying head straight into their windows. Steve sleeps like a log and even feeds them during winter, that traitor.

Before he could though, Steve let out a sigh and shifted. Burrowing himself tighter against Billy and settling with another shigh that could have been a yawn. "Stop thinking so loud, i'm trying to nap here." Steve said and poked the chest he's lying on. "And start kicking." 

Billy snorted and pressed a long kiss into his ridiculously big tuft of hair and always gets into his nose when he does but sacrifices need to be done. He nudges one foot against the ground and the hammock begins its gentle sway, lulling them both. "Whatever you say, princess."

"You're the one to talk, Rapunzel." 

It's supposed to be fall but the days go back and forth as 'hot as the devil's anus' and 'holy fuck, is that snow?' Billy doesn't like particurarly enjoy winter. White shit everywhere that gets into their shoes, everything's frozen from car batteries to the ground and to toes and nose tips. Scratch that. Entire faces frozen, brains frozen.

'Just get better heating,' they say. 'Just miracle me money,' Says Billy.

But it isn't winter now, it's supposed to be fall but it's honestly summer. Their backyard their only escape from sanity melting, scorching heat. The place where they dare to cuddle without the fear of a heat stroke. Even now they're fresh from an ice bath and in loose swimming trunks. Thick trees with their enormous branches spreading and covering the small piece of land, creating dream homes for a lot of birds. Unfortunately for Billy.

Steve starts to hum a familiar tune that shifts the other's attention finally from the screaming little birdies. The slight vibrations it causes makes Billy relax even more and his breathing starts to slow down. Only movements being him swaying them and a hand stroking Steve's back which is probably covered in more sweat than ice water right now.

Their neighbor's beagle starts to bark and Billy simply observers as their cat, Pesto, walks across the lawn just out of reach from certain death. The cat is strange and an asshole but somehow loveable and Billy would probably kill anyone who tried to hurt him. Pesto has his own will and does basically whatever he wants and if you don't share your food with him you get a clawing. They found him as a youngling from under a car with an injured leg. He has paid back to them in his own way which means you'll get to pet him once a day. Maybe hold him but only if you have chicken or salmon.

Steve stops his humming when Billy is barely conscious.

"Hmm, I want a baby." Steve mutters incoherent. Billy stops stroking his back and looks at him in defeat. "Shit, Steve, I- I should have told you earlier but...." Steve's expression conveys no emotion, he knows his boyfriend, he knows that tone. "...I'm gay." Billy finishes.

"You're dead to me, Hargrove."

Billy laughs and lies back with a more powerful kick. Steve loves his laugh. Still hopes to hear it more often. His new years goal is to get a full, genuine belly laugh and one that doesn't stop until they both have tears in their eyes and they're rolling around like they're dying.

"Give me a week. A small thing with claws and whiskers or one with a long tongue and bad breath? I won't accept anything feathery." 

Steve twists a nipple making him choke on air. "Stop being mean, i want a parrot."


End file.
